


Liam's Brand New Toy

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Kissing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The postman brings a box to Noel and Liam's flat. Noel, knowing what it is, rips it open and goes into the bedroom where Liam is napping. Noel watches him for a bit and then kisses him awake. He then shows him the gift they had both ordered for Liam.





	1. Chapter 1

Noel had a look of lust on his face like never before as he quickly ripped open the parcel that had just been delivered. Once inside he pulled out a blue anal plug, and ripped open the packaging on that, the plastic slicing his finger. Sticking his finger in his mouth, he licked the blood away, and went into the bedroom, where Liam was napping.

Sitting on the bed, he watched his brother rest peacefully, a rare thing. He truly was a beautiful creature, and sometimes he found it hard to believe that they were related, that is, until they fought. It was all too clear to everyone then.

Impatient, Noel leaned over and kissed his brother's pink lips, just like Liam used to do when Noel was in his bed asleep back when they were kids. Stirring a bit, Noel kissed him again, and whispered, "Wake up our kid, I've a gift." Upon hearing that, his brother's eyes opened and he smiled. 

"Is it...is it that thing we ordered." He couldn't bring himself to even say it, even if he did want it. Noel nodded, and showed him. Liam took it from him, and felt the soft blue rubber on his fingertips. Noel was turned on by the whole idea, and Liam was anxious to try it out. 

"Put it in me?" Liam bit one of his soft lips, and blinked slowly. "You mean you wanna wear this to rehearsals?" Noel's jaw dropped. Liam nodded and smiled sweetly. "Whenever I move it will feel like yer in me."

"Er, Liam, ye don't move that much on the stage, have ye noticed?" Noel pointed out. "Maybe, I will, now." Was all that he could say. "Anyway, I want to try it." Noel grabbed some special lube out of the box that promised to help glide the anal plug in, and told him to show him his arse.

Liam lay on his back and kicked off his trousers, and underwear, the whole bed shaking. When his semisoft cock was exposed, he spread his legs and lifted up his knees. Noel had enjoyed watching the spectacle, and was enjoying the view even more.

"Hmm...maybe turn over like doggie style, ye?" Liam turned over and got into position. Noel smiled and took the opportunity to spread his cheeks and give him a few licks, causing Liam to cry out. "Christ, fuckin felt good, ye know what i mean?" Noel smirked and said, "Not as much as I'd like ta." 

Putting some lube on his fingers Noel made sure that his brother was good and stretched out, before lubing up the anal plug and slipping it in. Liam gasped, but this wasn't bigger than his brother's cock, so he believed he would be okay. Turning to his back, he looked at his brother.

"Turned you on, all this, ye?" Liam grinned as he stared at his brother's tented trousers. "Ye, well, how could it not? Just glad I got me guitar to put in front of me at rehearsals tonight."

"What about right now, ye want it, I can see." Liam sat up and undid Noel's trousers only to see his large cock free of it's restraints. "Sit on the edge of the bed." Liam ordered, and Noel did just that. 

Sitting, legs spread Liam got on his knees, the anal plug giving him a tease. Taking Noel's cock, he licked and sucked the head before gripping the base and taking him all in, Noel letting out a groan. Using his free hand, Liam gripped his brother's thigh. Noel, in bliss, grabbed the duvet and held on, not expecting this nice treat. He knew he would be in a good mood at rehearsals, and everyone would be surprised. 

"Oh fuckin hell, Liam, just thinkin of ye....and what I'm gonna do to ye when we get home.." Noel gasped as Liam popped off Noel's cock and took one of his bollocks into his mouth, sucking it, and then doing the same to the other. Noel was trying with all his might not to scream and curse, as Liam was driving him crazy with lust. 

Taking Noel in again, tightening his lips, he bobbed his head up and down until Noel could hold back any more. Profanity escaping his lips, Noel thrust his hips up and shot his load into Liam's warm wet mouth. Liam took it all, licking his lips after. 

He then stood up, his cock fully erect and right in Noel's face. Noel went to reach for it, but Liam moved. "Not doing nothin until after practice, want to be shattered." Liam explained. "Er so yous gonna go in tented trousers?" Noel asked. "I got me parka, be fine." Liam answered. "Ye know ye been wearin that thing more an more, and sometimes ye look like yous wearing a bin bag."

"Fuck you!" Liam shouted, instantly triggered by Noel's criticism. "I will be later, unless you keep acting like a bitch!" Noel rolled his eyes as he answered. "Just sayin when you wear those nice shirts mam got, and I got ye, well ye look proper." Noel was trying to diffuse the situation, but Liam had to get one last word in. "Look good in everything I wear, all the birds and blokes has their eyes on me." Liam pouted.

"Ye, whole band knows it, yer the singer, but ye look good, now cant we drop this?" Liam nodded putting his underwear and trousers back on. He wasn't hard anymore after their spat. "Liam, earlier I was watching yous in yer sleep and just marveling on how beautiful ye are and how it's hard to believe we are brothers cos yous so attractive." Liam smiled and looked down to his lap. "We are related, an I'm glad yer me brother." Liam stated simply. "Same." Noel replied. "Now lets go to rehearsals and get that over with, I'm anxious to get me hands on you!"


	2. What We Did On The Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel is interested in perfection at rehearsal, so the night ends up being long. Eventually, Liam whispers in his brother's ear and they end up on the sofa together after everyone is gone.

At rehearsals, guitars were tuned, drum heads checked, and Liam with his tambourine, walked over to his brother and began to spank his arse with it, laughing. "Fuckin hell, I can't tune this thing, if I can't hear. Swear, sometimes yous a puppy." Noel groaned.

"Well, am I a cute puppy?" Liam asked. Noel rolled his eyes, and nodded. "Wish I had me a ball to throw so ye go an fetch it." He muttered. Bored of bothering his brother, he went to set up his mike, the thing he should have been doing all along. He did like moving around, though, getting a nice tease. Liam knew he had to be careful, however, if this rubbed his prostate, he'd shoot his load in his trousers right there. Not even his parka could cover that.

Getting into position, Noel asked if everyone was ready. "All right, gonna start with 'Rock and Roll Star' to set the mood. "Whatcha think? Well, it don't matter cos I'm runnin this here band." Noel counted and each began to play. They sounded pretty good, but not perfect. 

When they finished, Noel said they were gonna do it again because it needed to sound better. "Sounded good to me." Liam complained. "Well you need ta get yer ears cleaned out then. It was 'good' but not the best, we are the fucking best, and I want us to show it."

Sighing, they played again, and it was slightly better. "This is gonna be a long night." Was all Noel would say, and it was. Eventually, Liam went over to Noel and whispered in his ear how much agony he was in. "I need to be released, or I'm gonna come in me pants." Noel thought of him in front of the mike and and him reaching his orgasm there. What a sound that would make." He thought. His cock was now twitching and he knew it was time for practice to be over.

"Think we practiced enough, ye." Noel stated as he put his guitar up. The other guys leaped to life with enthusiasm to go to the pub or to see a bird. Noel just smiled, and after everyone left, shut the place down with Liam. Liam then sat on the sofa wiggling his bum, gasping. Hearing Liam, he walked over and kissed him deeply. When the kiss broke, Liam looked up at Noel with his big blue eyes and asked if he would take him right there on the old sofa. He knew Noel couldn't say 'no' when he gave him this look, and he was right.

"Dont' guess gettin come on the sofa will matter, who knows what all is on it." Noel snickered. "Ye, fine by me, can't wait longer anyway." He undid his trousers and let them drop, then stepped out of them. He wanked himself while Liam did the same. "Wearin this, made me just wanna get fucked by you, it was such a tease." He confessed. "Good thing I am gonna fuck ye, get on yer hands and knees." Noel ordered.

Liam did willingly, the end of the blue plug visible. Noel pulled it out, and Liam groaned, arching his back. Noel stuck a finger in, and Liam felt stretched and lubed, all he had to do was slip himself in. Guiding his cock with one hand and holding a hip with the other Noel got in bollocks deep, eyes rolling back in his head. "Jesus!" Noel swore as he grabbed both hips.

Moving in and out, each felt such bliss. They also felt a sense of being naughty, as they were fucking on the 'work' sofa with no one else around. Feeling Noel's cropped pubic hair against his arse as well as his bollocks, Liam gripped the arm of the sofa and cried out. His cock was dripping and every thrust pushed him closer. Grabbing his cock he began to wank as Noel felt Liam's insides gripping him tight as if to milk every drop of come in his body.

"Oh God!" Noel cried as he felt himself explode deep withing Liam. He then kissed his back, as his brother's orgasm went through him like a shock of lightning causing him to pain't the couch with ribbons of come. After both had ejaculated, they were steady for a moment, as they just breathed. Eventually, Noel removed his cock, his come oozing out of Liam, and onto the sofa. 

"I know where I won't be sittin." Liam laughed as he stood up. He was a bit wobbly from being on his knees for so long, but he soon steadied himself. "So yer like yer knew toy?" Noel asked. "Ye, I can finally understand why people like em." He said as he got dressed.

"Say what was all that bout you spankin me with the tambourine, anyway?" Noel asked. Liam shrugged. "Dunno, just popped up in me mind." Noel had the feeling that that was just how his brother's mind worked for everything. After Noel dressed, he kissed Liam's cheek and laughed. "You ready to get outta here?"

"I am, let's go!"


End file.
